It was you
by Silver Phoenix7
Summary: kagome and shippou are lost in a forest unknow to them the western lands forest and a certain someone is with the dead courpse so whats a girl to do discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

By: silver and gennie (we're Kag and sess's Children!!!!!)  
  
It Is You  
  
Silver and Gennie: hey what up guys . here we are with our first fanfic together.it's a going to be part songfic and the rest is going to be a regular story  
  
Silver: Great.I get to write a story with my Dumbass sister...Kami's against me I just know it.  
  
Gennie: Awwwww Shut up..I'm just doing it because Daddy's making me.you better be happy you're my sister and Daddy and me love you a little bit or I wouldn't be doing it. Damn the world we live in.  
  
Silver: what do you mean Daddy only loves me a little bit!!!!!!! You better be lying Gennie!!!!  
  
Gennie: No I'm not. Daddy only loves you a lit-  
  
Sesshomaru: What were you saying Gennie???  
  
Gennie: uh.................nothing daddy  
  
Silver: Yes she was.She was saying you didn't love me that much  
  
Sesshomaru: You know I love you both the same...Gennie how could you  
  
Gennie: Maru dared me to say it..You know I love her too much daddy.  
  
Sesshomaru: okay then.Let me get to your brother.we need to have a talk.  
  
*sesshomaru exits*  
  
Silver and Gennie: Damn  
  
Silver: Well it's time to start the story...let's get to it Gennie.  
  
Gennie: ok then..we also need to have a talk...........  
  
***************************************  
  
It Is You Chapter one  
  
"Damn Kagome you can't go back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Inu-yasha screamed in Kagome's face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO BACK DOG BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"?Kagome screamed right back.  
  
"'CAUSE I SAID SO YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF SHIPPO YOU DUMBASS DOG!!!! SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome shouted as her face started to turn red.  
  
The topic of the situation at hand was sitting on a log in front of them sucking on some rock candy..the kind on a stick you know???(Gennie: that shit is very good..eat it at the zoo.) He was looking back and forth between them looking completely confused and happy at the same time. 'Oh well' Shippo thought. 'It will pass soon like always anyways..hold on..whose that presence I sense nearby. No! That can't be Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Sesshomaru was up in the trees looking at the argument happening down below him. 'Funny,' he thought. 'She shouldn't even have to put up with this half- breed. She's way stronger then him. Hell she's stronger than me. I should know.  
  
Flashback***  
  
Sesshomaru was walking around his grounds checking for any intruders (like always.....poor daddy Fluffy: what the hell you say!!! Uh oh) when he felt a very weak presence nearby.  
  
'Probably some low rate demon. I'll take care of that thing easily.' he thought.  
  
He walked into the clearing ahead and saw something that shocked the hell out of him.  
  
It was Inu-yasha's wench and that annoying little fox kit. They were looking around in circles wondering.well basically how to get the hell out of there. Then he heard what the little kit was saying..  
  
"Kagome," he whined "I told you not to take that turn. We,ve been going around circles, I swear we have."  
  
The woman named Kagome petted the kit on the head while she sighed. "I'm sorry we took that turn back there Shippo but you don't have to whine about it. We'll find our way back and when we do I'll give you some chocolate and we'll talk about what I can bring back from the well ok?"  
  
"Ok then Kagome. I'll stop. Let's find the way out huh huh can we?" Shippo said.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go" Kagome giggled a little and then started walking to the left...........again.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at where they were headed. It was the way out...if you knew which way to go. And it looked like they didn't so he decided to let them find it themselves. But then he decided not to. He wanted them to go and go they would.  
  
He jumped down from where he was in front of them and scared the hell out of them.  
  
"Ahh!!!! What the hell are you doing, jumping out of trees and stuff!!!!", Kagome screamed at him.  
  
Sesshomaru winced. Damn the human wench for yelling so loud. He ran forward and grabbed her by the throat and thrust her in the air. Shippo was knocked off Kagome's shoulder and fell to the ground.  
  
"stop your screaming wench" kagome gasped for air. He looked at her a moment before dropping her to the ground "you creep why'd you have to go and do that if you didn't appear out of no where scaring the snot out of me then I wouldn't have screamed" kagome growled out.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow "you should learn your place wench"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT WENCH, BITCH, GIRL, WOMAN, OR MIKO IT'S KAGOME GOT IT KA-GO- ME SHHEEESSSS" amusment flashed through sesshomaru's eye's before going completely blank  
  
"well Ka-go-me..what are you doing in my territory and where's the stupid half-breed." Sesshomaru said as he glared icily at her. "you mean dog-breath? Oh he left us alone after he smelt Kikyo earlier. Guess he went after her." Shippo said suddenly (kinda forgot he was there heh)  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo. "He was with her? Ughh. I hate them!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the fox kit. He had forgotten that he was there. He started to pick him up by the tail when Kagome shouted, "Leave him alone!!! He wasn't bothering you!!!!" right in his ear.  
  
Sesshomaru winced for what was the second time that day. 'Damn this woman. She's starting to get on my nerves. *awww come on..at least she smells nice. Not like other humans. Thank Kami*  
  
'yea, I guess you're righ- wait. She does not smell good. I don't know what you're talking about. She smells just as bad as other humans.'  
  
*yea. You keep telling yourself that. I'll leave you alone for now but I'll be back. Remember that*  
  
'Yea. Go away. I don't need you'  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely. 'what is he doing?' *he's thinking of you* 'oh really you thin- no he is not thinking of me. Why would he do that? He doesn't even like me.' *oh you keep on thinking like that. Of course he doesn't.* 'what are you saying?' *............* 'sure use the silent treatment. I'll find out. You're me after all.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her to see that she was arguing with herself. 'I wonder what goes on through her head.'  
  
"Hey!! What are you guys doing? Can't we get going now Kagome? It's getting scary over here. I wanna leave now." Shippo started whining.  
  
Sesshomaru droped Kagome and went to pick up Shippo. He started looking around scared written all over his face.  
  
Kagome looked up from the ground to see Sesshomaru reaching for Shippo.  
  
Kagome started to shout when all of a sudden he picked Shippou up placed the little kit in his tail then grabbed kagome and kagome started scream "let me go you jerk" sesshoamru looked at her.  
  
"quiet woman before I decide to accidentally let you go" kagome looked down and eeped a moment ago they had been on the ground now they were soaring high above the cloud's.  
  
she grabbed a fistful of his shirt "oh my kami Inu-yasha could never go this high" sesshomaru just ignored her and kept going.  
  
Suddenly they landed and sesshomaru dropped her to the ground. Kagome growled and rubbed her sore bottom "did ya have to drop me" he nodded and she rolled her eye's.  
  
Shippou jumped from his to her shoulder and grinned "that was so cool" sesshomaru looked at him "what is 'cool' kit" kagome looked at him "what it means is he likes you is that an explination" he didn't respond.  
  
She looked around and noticed they were back in camp she blinked as Shippou ran towards her backpack to the candy. She bowed to sesshomaru "thank you fluffy" she said sarcastically. He growled at her "my name is no fluffy wrench" kagome growled back "I said it is" he glared at her but she didn't flinch.  
  
"kagome I can't find the chocolate" kagome giggled and walked towards Shippou. She reached into the deppest reaches of her bag and pulled out a huge bar of chocolate. Shippou hugged kagome as sesshomaru just watched in complete confusion but it didn't show on his face.  
  
Kagome gave Shippou a piece kagome looked back at sesshomaru as he just stared at them. "sesshomaru would you like some" he snorted then disappeared. Kagome huffed angrily "he is so rude first he helps us then he acts like a total jerk" kagome turned back to Shippou.  
  
"now about Inu-yasha smelling Kikyou" he looked at her with a chocolate ring around his mouth. "well just what I said I smelled Kikyou and now there's a funny smell along with it and it smells just as bad as Kikyou" kagome growled making Shippou jump "cool you can growl just like a demon" he said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
silver: why did we stop the story here that was mean  
  
gennie: *gennie shrugs* don't ask me I'm tired I just started on some storys of my own  
  
silver: hey lets go I bet they don't wanna hear us  
  
gennie: whatever Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. THINK ABOUT IT!

It was you

By: Silver Phoenix7 & Gennie kag & sess daughter

Silver: oh my god I am so happy to be updating at least one of my stories I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet I know everyone's ready to kill me.

Gennie: damn right I am!

Silver: what was that dear sister

Gennie: (covers her mouth) nothing

Silver: right and I'm a cat demon.... Any way gomen, gomen, gomen I am so so sorry my computers pretty much a lump of metal and I'm typing this from my school library during my lunch time (I'm dead serious) so I have another few hours to starve.

Gennie: aww poor nee-Chan is the little baka hungry (waves Mr. hero cheese stake in my face)

Silver: jumps up and bites half the sandwich off

Gennie: wahhhhhhh you bitch!!!!!!! I payed money for that, I'm going to tell.

Silver: whatever oh can you tell that you did the same to me last week I'm sure they'll want to know why little angel silver ate your sandwich

Gennie: scowls and runs from room

Silver: weeeeeelllllllll I know you guys are tired of me talking and fighting with my adorable sister so I'm going on to the story Kay

Enjoy

Last time

Kagome gave Shippou a piece Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru as he just stared at them. "Sesshomaru would you like some" he snorted then disappeared. Kagome huffed angrily "he is so rude first he helps us then he acts like a total jerk" kagome turned back to Shippou.  
  
"Now about Inuyasha smelling Kikyou" he looked at her with a chocolate ring around his mouth. "Well just what I said I smelled Kikyou and now there's a funny smell along with it and it smells just as bad as Kikyou" kagome growled making Shippou jump "cool you can growl just like a demon" he said happily.

Kagome blinked and looked at the adorable little kit "I didn't growl that was just your imagination kit" kagome said looking around as if she were looking for something. "Yes you did I know a growl when I hear one I do growl myself" kagome huffed taking a seat. "Well I'm not youkai so maybe I've been around Inuyasha too much" she looked thoughtful for a second.

"If you could be a youkai would you" kagome smiled and nodded "sure then I could do all that cool stuff you demons do like jump real high and lift things with your super strength" kagome giggled. "Then maybe Inuyasha would show you some respect even sesshomaru might I think you'd be a great demon," Shippou said happily. Kagome smiled then looked off into space "speaking of sesshomaru why does he always have to be so rude I know he's evil but geeze" she huffed making Shippou laugh softly.

"Maybe..." he paused licking the chocolate from his fingers before hopping into her lap before continuing "he had something to do he is a lord after all" kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Then he needs to spend more time being a lord instead of attacking his brother and his friends"

"Not that I actually care about that baka right now the nerve of him running of to his dead bitch and leaving me and a baby kit alone and defenseless. When he gets back I'm going to 'sit' him so hard his ancestors will feel it" she growled yet again. Shippou grinned at her "you did it again kagome and very well might I add" he said slyly. Kagome blushed 'note to self be careful not to do that in front of the others'. Kagome smiled weakly at Shippou.

"Well I'm bored what should we do" Kagome murmured to herself ' the guys wont be back for another day, Inuyasha off with his dead bitch and will probably want to go shard hunting yet again when he returns, me and Shippou are here alone...'

Kagome blinked "since when did I start calling her dead bitch I didn't call her that before" Shippou looked around a bored expression on his face. "If you ask me I think the name describes her perfectly she's dead and she's a spiteful bitch" kagome fought not to laugh she took a breath and cleared her throat "Shippou you shouldn't be talking like that" she scolded lightly though something inside her fully agreed with him. "Sorry kagome-chan it was a mistake" he said innocently a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kagome sighed '_but its true right_' a voice in her head sneered. ' Who are you get out of my head right now' Shippou looked at kagome as she zoned off or that's at least what she called it. He shrugged and laid down in her lap turning to his own thoughts of how to get more chocolate form her.

The voice sighed ' _sorry no can do I'm here permanently I don't believe it's possible for me to leave my own self._'

'Are you my conscious or something' kagome asked irritably

'_I guess you could say that, I'm the hidden you the powerful side of you I'm what you will one day become'_

Kagome leaned back against the tree snorting slightly ' what power I'm an untrained miko with fire hazard powers and what do you mean what I will one day become I'm going to stay the same.'

'_Yes but nobody stays the same pup, I'm the side that can help you control these powers of yours make you the envy of all the lands. Kagome you have no idea what your capable of because you rely too much on that filthy two-timing hanyou!_ ' kagome frowned.

' He wont be that way once I tell him how I feel and he made a promise to kikyou once he fulfills his promise we can be together right now he doesn't even know I like him' kagome thought hope in her voice.

'_Yeah right his bitch will probably kill you before then and you'll be sitting there looking stupid floating in eternal limbo_' the voice taunted getting more than pissed off.

'Go away!!'

' _Listen to me why should you stay here he's hurt you so many times yet you stay loyal to the filth!!!._' The voice snarled ' _your better than that WERE better than that!!!!!_'

'I love Inuyasha and that's that, I have faith in him' kagome huffed. '_Fine be that way but you'll see in time, actually I think I'll be generous when and if you finally realize what he's doing and you admit it I will help you with your powers after all I want the best for you and myself_' the voice sniffed.

'Whatever!!' kagome snapped trying to block out the annoying voice.

'_I've warned you little one I'd advise you to think about what I've said and take up my offer before you are hurt or even worse killed being naïve and reckless'_

Kagome sighed trying her best to calm her temper ' what makes you think he will betray me he promised to protect me and-'

'_He runs off every time he thinks he thinks he smells her leaving you alone and defenseless and your to stupid to get some kind of training or learn to protect yourself!!!_'

'He's going to protect me he doesn't want me to be trained so he can protect me that's how much he cares about me' kagome retorted.

'_WHAT!!!!!_' the voice hissed. ' _You need some serious help maybe when your 'beloved' tells you how stupid you are you'll listen!!!_' the voice snapped.

'_I'll be back when you finally get a brain'_ the voice growled angrily then disappeared.

Kagome sat thinking over the conversation she had just had with her inner self. She began running her fingers through Shippou's hair. He sighed contently shifting slightly in her lap. She sighed and looked skyward "what if she was right what if Inuyasha really doesn't want to be with me" she whispered.

Inuyasha returned about an hour later to camp to find kagome staring off into space. "What's wrong with you wench" kagome blinked then looked at him.

"What?" Inuyasha glared slightly "I said what's wrong with you wench and where's my lunch" her eyes blazed in anger and Inuyasha stared at her angrily oblivious to the sudden change "listen here you piece of dog shit my names not wench its kagome is that clear and I'm not your servant how dare you run off and leave me alone with a fox kit in a demon infested forest then expect me make you dinner" she hissed.

She sat Shippou down and stood "I even met your brother in the forest what if he had decided to kill me just for the fun of it while you were off with your bitch" she snarled stomping up to him and poking him hard in the shoulder.

"Then what would you do you sure as hell wouldn't have me to make your stupid meal, actually I'm going to let you figure it out make your own food dog boy!!!!!!" she screamed before stomping off into the forest. Inuyasha sat there stunned he looked at a now wide awake Shippou "what'd I do?" Shippou rolled his eyes before running after kagome. "Hey get back here ya little brat I asked a question," Inuyasha yelled as Shippou's form disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha huffed walking over to her bag and pulling out a bag of ramen

"I don't know what her problem is but I don't need her help to make some stupid noodles" he huffed.

Silver: so everybody how was that I'm sorry I cant update 'A Mikos Sorrow' right now but I promise to as soon as I can so bare with me

Genie: I wouldn't you've kept them waiting for almost a year baka

Silver: look Gennie I really don't feel like fighting right now I'm depressed because of what I did to my reviewers

Gennie: pout then hugs silver it's okay nee-Chan me still love you even If you have people rioting to kill you skips out of room

Silver: oooooooookay umm review please reviews make me move like the energizer bunny

Gennie: from down the hall oh my god Silver-Chan you're a lame

Silver: stuff it mutt!!!!!!! Well see ya


End file.
